powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Supernatural Powers and Abilities
Many forms of fiction feature characters attributed with superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities, often referred to as "superpowers" (also spelled "super powers" and "super-powers") or "powers". This tradition is especially rich in the fictional universes of various comic book stories, movies, and videogames. Below is a list of many of those powers that have been known to be used. Some of these categories overlap. Powers and Abilities Superpower Interaction This section refers to the ability to manipulate or otherwise interact with superpowers themselves, not "power" such as electrical power or gravitational power. *Power Manipulation *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power Negation *Power Erasure *Power Morphing *Power Replication *Power Absorption *Power Detection *Power Randomization *Powers Via Object Personal Physical Powers Powers which affect an individual's body. General *Accelerated Regeneration *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Body Part Substitution *Anatomical Liberation *Additional Limbs *Organic Constructs *Duplication *Invisibility *Matter Ingestion *Amalgamation *Wallcrawling *Invulnerability **Immutability *Mobile Invulnerability *Immobility *Dynamic Camouflage *Bone Protrusion *Self-Detonation *Jet Propulsion *Prehensile Hair *Prehensile Tongue *Prehensile Nail *Structure Weakening *Claw Retraction *Vampirism *Fat Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation Emission *Poison Generation *Acid Generation *Water Generation *Ink Generation *Stench Generation *Miasma Emission **Nerve-Gas Emission **Chlorine Gas Exudation *Oil Secretion *Pheromone Manipulation *Sonic Scream *Echolocation *Hyper Breath *Pyric Exhalation Adaptation *Vacuum Adaptation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Environmental Adaptation **Aerial Adaptation **Desert Adaptation **Arctic Adaptation **Mountainous Adaptation **Subterranean Adaptation **Urban Adaptation **Wetland Adaptation **Fallout Adaption *Aquatic Respiration *Self-Sustenance *Reactive Adaptation *Poison Immunity *Thermal Resistance *Tracking Evasion Enhanced Physical Skills *Enhanced Strength *Innate Combat *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Jumping Skills *Enhanced Jaw Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Reflexes **Bullet-Time Effect *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Awareness **Enhanced Synesthesia *Enhanced Marksmanship Vision Faculty *Enhanced Vision **Night Vision **Infrared Vision **Ultraviolet Vision **X-Ray Vision **Panoramic Vision **Telescopic Vision **Microscopic Vision **Atomic Vision **Heat Vision Mentality-based Powers Powers which affect an individual's mind. General *Intuitive Aptitude *Omnilingualism **Faunal Communication **Cyber Communication **Extraterrestrial Communication **Plant Communication **Fungal Communication *Ecological Empathy *Enhanced Intelligence *Psychic Navigation *Ancestor Evocation *Eidetic Memory *Knowledge Replication *Perspicuity *Technopathy *Feral Mind *Dual Mind ESP The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication. *Astral Projection *Mental Projection *Dimensional Awareness *Empathy *Mediumship *Psychometry *Telepathy *Precognition **Oneiromancy **Premonition **Astrological Divination **Numerology *Retrocognition *Danger Intuition *Clairvoyance *Mendacity Detection Physical or Mental Domination Powers that can control the will of others. *Astral Imprisonment *Memory Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Empathic Manipulation *Mind Control *Psychic Persuasion **Belief Induction *Possession **Astral Possession *Psionic Inundation *Psionic Projection *Mindscape Transportation *Dream Manipulation *Fear Inducement *Yin & Yang Shift *Furtive Assimilation *Neurocognitive Deficit *Psionic Equilibrium Distort Physics or Reality Manipulation These powers may be manifested by various methods, including: With some method of molecular control; By access to, or partially or fully shifting to another dimension; manipulating the geometric dimensions of time or space; or using some other unnamed method. General *Intangibility *Self-Spawn *Animation **Artistry Animation **Narrative Manifestation *Disintegration **Vaporization *Induced Liquefaction *Dehydration *Petrifaction *Deoxygenation *Induced Healing *Physical Restoration *Induced Sedation *Induced Paralysis *Death Inducement *Mind Exchange *Induced Ferity *Cloaking *Activation & Deactivation *Access & Occlusion *Dimensional Storage *Psionic Imprinting *Vitality Absorption Fundamental Forces *Psychokinesis *Light Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Density Control *Mass Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation *Gravitational Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Probability Manipulation *Reality Warping *Sound Manipulation *Temporal Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Age Manipulation *Corpse Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Jactitation Other *Literary Manipulation *Mirror Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Season Control *Circadian Control *Vector manipulation Classical Elements Ability to control or manipulate the elements. *Air Manipulation **Smoke Manipulation *Earth Manipulation **Crystal Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Geothermal Manipulation **Glass Manipulation **Sand Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation **Vapor Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Electric Manipulation *Electromagnetic Manipulation *Plant Manipulation **Plant Growth **Wood Manipulation **Fungus Manipulation **Paper Manipulation **Pollen Manipulation **Flower Manipulation **Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation *Animal Manipulation **Avian Manipulation **Insect Manipulation **Mammal Manipulation **Reptile Manipulation **Icthyoid Manipulation **Arachnid Manipulation **Amphibian Manipulation *Weather Manipulation **Cloud Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *Dust Manipulation *Ash Manipulation Energy Manipulation These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Darkforce dimension. *Energy Emission *Concussion Beams **Transitional Phasing Beam *Microwave Emission *Vibration Emission *Volatile Constructs *Pyrotechnic Plasma *Light Generation *Life-Force Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Kinetic-Energy Manipulation *Energy Conversion *Energy Constructs *Force-Field Generation *Induced Combustion *Energy Negation Transportation or Travel Powers that involve changing location of oneself or others. *Dimensional Transportation *Electrical Transportation *Portal Creation *Summoning *Beacon Emission *Super Speed *Teleportation *Time Travel *Escape Artistry Miscellaneous The following powers could be manifested in any number of ways. Flight Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. *Flight *Levitation *Wing Manifestation *Gliding Illusion Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. *Illusion Manipulation *Holographic Projection Shapeshifting Ability to change appearance or body structure. *Shapeshifting *Malleable Anatomy *Animal Morphing *Size Shifting *Age Shifting *Elasticity *Sublimation *Liquification *Dermal Armor *Bionic Physiology *Monster Mutation *Reactive Adaptation *Power Replication Mimicry Elemental Mimicry *Metal Mimicry **Gold Mimicry *Inorganic Mimicry *Pyric Mimicry *Magma Mimicry *Liquefaction **Slime Mimicry *Sublimation *Sand Mimicry *Ink Mimicry *Substance Mimicry *Clay Mimicry *Slime Mimicry *Smoke Mimicry *Shadow Mimicry *Electric Mimicry *Crystal Mimicry *Paper Mimicry *Clay Mimicry *Digital Form *Tachyon Mimicry *EM Waves Mimicry *Ice Mimicry *Nova Mimicry *Spatial Mimicry *Artificially-Enhanced Mimicry *Energy Mimicry Organic Mimicry *Animal Mimicry **Avian Mimicry ***Corvid Mimicry ***Strigiform Mimicry **Arachnidan Mimicry ***Scorpion Mimicry ***Spider Mimicry **Insect Mimicry ***Bee Mimicry ***Butterfly Mimicry ***Moth Mimicry ***Ant Mimicry ***Beetle Mimicry ***Roach Mimicry **Ichthyoid Mimicry ***Shark Mimicry **Amphibian Mimicry **Cephalopod Mimicry **Cnidarian Mimicry **Crustacean Mimicry **Parasite Mimicry **Reptilian Mimicry ***Turtle Mimicry ***Tortoise Mimicry ***Dinosaur Mimicry ***Pterosaur Mimicry ***Snake Mimicry ***Dragon Mimicry **Mammal Mimicry ***Canine Mimicry ***Feline Mimicry ***Simian Mimicry ***Pro-Simian Mimicry ***Bat Mimicry ***Ursid Mimicry ***Giraffid Mimicry ***Camalid Mimicry ***Pachyderm Mimicry ***Equine Mimicry ****Horse Mimicry ***Leporid Mimicry ***Cervid Mimicry ***Rodent Mimicry ***Cetacean Mimicry ***Bovine Mimicry ***Hyena Mimicry ***Marsupial Mimicry ***Rhinoceros Mimicry ***Pinniped Mimicry ***Sirenia Mimicry ***Xenarthra Mimicry ****Armadillo Mimicry ***Monotreme Mimicry ***Camalid Mimicry ***Cervid Mimicry ***Herpestid Mimicry ***Viverrid Mimicry ***Procyonid Mimicry *Plant Mimicry **Wood Mimicry **Floral Mimicry **Fructo Mimicry **Fungal Mimicry *Cellular Mimicry *Mythological Mimicry *Alien Mimicry *Deity Mimicry *Angelic Mimicry *Fairy Mimicry *Demonic Mimicry *Monster Mimicry *Ghost Mimicry *Zombie Mimicry *Vampire Mimicry *Werewolf Mimicry *Gorgon Mimicry *Phoenix Mimicry *Kitsune Mimicry *Raiju Mimicry *Thunderbird Mimicry *Unicorn Mimicry *Troll Mimicry *Pegasus Mimicry *Griffin Mimicry *Satyroi Mimicry *Naga Mimicry *Genie Mimicry *Wendigo Mimicry *Minotaur Mimicry *Oni Mimicry *Tengu Mimicry *Monster Mimicry *Nephilim Mimicry *Elven Mimicry *Bakeneko Mimicry *Grim Reaper Mimicry *Merfolk Mimicry *Gargoyle Mimicry *Succubi Mimicry *Undead Mimicry *Spirit Mimicry *Cyclops Mimicry *Sasquatch Mimicry *Divine Mimicry *Hellhound Mimicry *Chimerism ''Other Mimicry '' *Candy Mimicry *Garbage Mimicry *2D Mimicry *Swamp Mimicry *Spring Mimicry *Parental Mimicry *Computer Virus Mimicry *Bionic Mimicry **Roboticization *Storybook Mimicry *Empathic Mimicry Divine Powers that are deemed all-powerful. *Immortality *Creation *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Omnipotence *Omnienhancement *Omnipathy *Omnilock *Magic **Dark Arts **Voodoo **Spell Casting **Wish Granting **Mysticism **Enchanted Artistry *Universal Irreversibility *Plasma Manipulation *Chronolock *Spatial Manipulation *Dark Matter Manipulation *Antimatter Manipulation *Alchemy *Chaos Manipulation *Enigma Force *Evolution *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Infinite Supply *Life-Force Manipulation **Life Force Generation *Matter Manipulation **Matter Transmutation *Molecular Manipulation *Multi-Power *Order Inducement *Paradox Inducement *Pathifery *Quantum Manipulation *Summoning *Terrain Manipulation *Twilight Force *Twilight Manipulation *Vocerify Also see *Techniques *Variations *Team Combinations Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Lists